Onto The Darkness
by SJBell
Summary: What happens when Thor and Loki have a little sister? How does she effect Loki in such a way that it changes the course of oncoming darkness? Set after the Avengers, her presence distorts the reality that should have been.
1. Prologue

**Set after the events in **_**Avengers, **_**Loki was tortured and tormented by The Other, leader of the Chitauri. They use Loki to attempt to conquer Earth. For the sake of his safety and sanity, Loki is condemned to enternal imprisonment. I don't own any of the characters, except Evalith, she is my own brain creation.**

**Prologue is set when the two boys are eight years old. Don't worry, it's all explained. Hopefully chapters will be updated regularly, reviews and comments welcomed really appreciated!**

_Prologue:_

The wind battered against the castle walls, as Odin paced back and forth in his chambers. Frigga felt pressure of what was to come, sweat beads rolled down her forehead. The Old Nurse prepared cloth at the end of the bed as Frigga moved uncomfortably, "Once more my Queen, push once more." The Old Nurse ushered to the other nurses, laying the cloth beside the Queen. Odin walked over to his wife, grasping her hand. "Be strong my wife, be strong." She screamed, the pain surged through her body, her head felt like it was going to explode.

The wind stopped.

The Old Nurse looked over, "She's here! She's a girl, a beautiful baby girl, Allfather and my Queen I present you a healthy daughter", The Old Nurse wrapped the baby in cloth and gave her to the queen. Her little squeals echoed in the room and Odin could not help but smile. Frigga sighed and took her baby girl in her arms, "My sweet baby Evalith, welcome to our world." She glanced to her husband, "Where are the boys, bring them in to meet their new sister". Odin waved his hand, and one of the nurses opened the door.

The two boys walked in, Thor bounced over to his mother's bedside, "Is that our new sister mother?" his sparkling blue eyes studied the little bundle of cloth, pale eyes looked at him, struggling to keep them opened. The Queen smiled and placed her head back onto the pillow. Loki stood at the entrance of the room, slowly walking over to the bed. It was when those small pale eyes met with his, his whole world had shifted.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Come back here! Thor, let me play!" Evalith chased after her brother around the gardens while Frigga chuckled on the balcony. Loki glanced over to his sister and brother, his stare lingered over Evalith. Her dainty auburn hair glistened in the sun, her lilac eyes danced across her face. Whenever Loki would look at his sister, his heart swelled. He wasn't accustomed to what he felt, but it was always when she was around._

_He shook his head, embarrassed by the thought. She was his sister after all. Thor leapt over the brick wall, followed by Evalith, who simply swayed her hands and lifted herself off the ground. Loki's eyes couldn't help but watch his sister. He returned to his book. _

The voice of the Allfather boomed throughout the Great Hall, "Do you realise the gravity of what you have done?" Loki grinned, clinking his shackles, he looked over to his sister. Her faced was filled with sorrow. He immediately looked back down, then over to Odin. _If only I was stronger, I wouldn't have let her down. _Loki brought his attention back to Odin. "You have no knowledge of what I went through when I let go of the Bifrost. I was tortured by The Other. But yet, I simply wanted to conquer Midgard, like a God. Like you." That was true, Loki was tortured and tormented by The Other, but it was his ego that lead him to attempt to gain rule over Midgard. "We are no Gods Loki, we are born, we live and we die." The creases in Odin's forehead were sharp, he was furious and disappointed. "But you could give or take a few thousand years. I was merely trying to fulfil the birthright I was lead to believe!" Loki snapped, almost losing his cool demeanour. In front of Evalith too. _Fool_, he yelled at himself.

Odin stood from his throne, "Your birthright was to die! If I had not found you, on a piece of frozen rock, you wouldn't be here. You were never to be king." The Allfather grew angrier and he turned to his wife and daughter, then back to Loki. "Well, what of Thor. You really want that oaf to be the next king of Asgard?" the shackles rubbed against his wrists. Odin took a step down, "Thor will fix the damage you caused. And yes, he will be king. As for you, for the sake of your sanity and whatever wellbeing you have, I sentence you to eternal imprisonment."

Evalith finally spoke out, "Father, please don't do this. There has to be another way!" Her pale eyes connected with Loki's. Frigga took her daughter by the arm and nodded to the Allfather. Loki sighed, but smiled for Evalith. He had let her down, he was to be there for her and he wasn't. He was not worthy. He was careful to cut the contact between them, not to cause any trouble for her. Shaking his head, Loki was taken by the guards.

"_Do you not see the love I have for you? Evalith, please. Look at me" She looked at the man she thought a brother. His blue skin and glowing red eyes stood in front of her. He wasn't her brother anymore. Not after they learnt the truth. He was the son of Laufey. "You're appearance doesn't faze me Loki." She let herself admit she was relieved, she had always been closer to him. She loved Thor, but the God of Mischief held her heart. Ever since she was little, Loki was always there. Deep down, she always knew the love he had for her, but to act upon it would be considered taboo. Evalith looked at Loki, he stepped closer to her and held out his arms. Tears rolling down her face, she hugged him back. "I love you Loki. Always." _

Thor held Jane tightly, it has been two years since he last saw her face. The God of Thunder became worried when Heimdallr could not see her on Midgard. "Where were you? Heimdallr could not see you Jane." He studied her face, she was dazed. "I was right here were you left me! First I cried, then I tried to look for you." Jane couldn't be angry at him, she just couldn't. She began to explain the gravitational pulls when Darcy skipped over, "Yeah, not to interrupt but I think we're kinda going to get arrested."

Thor looked over at the police who were standing beside Darcy's car. "Look I'm sorry for the misunderstanding" Jane walked over to the police when he grabbed her arm. The officer was jolted back, as blood red energy emerged from Jane's body. Before she fell, Thor caught her, "Jane, are you alright? Hold on" She mumbled, unaware of what he was doing. The rainbow road cracked through the sky as it lifted Thor and Jane. Galaxies, stars and milk ways rushed past Jane's eyes as the Bifrost ended. "We have to do that again!" She gleamed at Thor before turning to Hiemdallr, "Uh, Hi." Hiemdallr looked at the mortal, "Welcome to Asgard."


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright. I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, I'm still getting used to this! Now I guess we kinda go into some spoilers. Yes, the sparse basis of the plot is Thor: The Dark World. But it isn't going word for word, so just be wary of that. Enjoy!**

_The energy the princess felt in the heat of the fight between Loki and Thor took its toll. Evalith fainted and the last thing she remembers was Thor accusing Loki of sending The Destroyer to Midgard. Evalith was the Goddess of Telek and Energy, and was able to manipulate energy and objects with her mind. Although she was unable to fully control the power, she still used it during small day to day activities. Small objects mainly. She was always a little jealous of her brothers, how they could fully wield their power and strength. _

_Her soft eyes opened, her mother sat beside her. "What happened? Where's Loki and Thor?" Evalith shook her head, still spinning from before. The door creaked, and Thor stepped in, his face grim and his body battered and bruised. Her mother went swiftly to him, and carefully, he shook his head. Frigga placed her head against her son's chest. "What is going on? Brother, where is Loki? Where is he?" Evalith sat up in her bed, feeling hazy. Thor could not bear to tell his sister. Her eyes darted from Thor to Odin, who had just stepped in beside him. "Tell Me! Someone tell me!" her frantic voice made her mother shiver. The temperature dropped. Thor paced toward his little sister, taking her hand, "He's gone Evalith. He let go from the Bifrost." The princess's eyes widened, furniture rose from the ground around her bed. "Sister be calm. Evalith stop!" Thor held his sister as she cried for her love._

Jane laid on the cool table absolutely fascinated at the Asgardian technology, every now and then asking questions to the amusement of Thor. "The energy that surges through you is foreign to me. But is too much for this mortal to contain, it's feeding from her life force." Old Nurse assessed the flow of the substance. "What is this mortal doing in Asgard?" The Allfather made his presence known, entering the room, following him was Evalith. "She is ill father, and whatever is inside of her is not from Midgard" Thor stood next to the table and his sister joined him. "Hello, my name is Evalith, I'm Thor's little sister" She gave Jane a hug, feeling the energy connecting this woman and her brother. It reminded her of Loki. Jane was surprised, "You didn't tell me you had a sister!" Thor slanted his smile and shrugged. Odin strode along the table, "Midgard have their own healers, doctors, and let them deal with it." He turned to his guards, "Take the mortal back. Now." And before Thor could intervene, the blood red energy exploded from Jane, taking aback the guards. Taking her hand, Thor helped Jane lay back down, "You see father, this is not from her world." Odin studied Jane before looking back at his son and daughter, "Follow me, the three of you."

The grand library was of a scale that Jane had never seen before. Shelving stood metres from the ground and books filled every nook and cranny. The dust of a thousand centuries settled in the corners of the grand library. Jane stood in awe as Thor watched her in delight. Allfather set a book on the oak table, turning the pages until he found what he wanted. "Now, see this? This is Malekith the Dark Elf of Svartalfheim, he intended to use the Aether, a force so powerful that Malekith intended to use it to bring the entire Nine Realms and universe onto darkness. My father before me, Bor destroyed the Dark Elf race and hid the Aether." Odin turned the page to an image of Malekith and the Aether. "Unlike the Tessaract, for example, the Aether is entirely fluid and looks for host bodies, ultimately draining their life force." Closing the book, the Allfather turned to Jane who was standing near Thor, who broke the silence, "Are the Dark Elves still in existence?" Odin laughed, "My father destroyed them all, I am sure of that." Evalith trailed her hand over the book, "Does the book provide an answer on how to rid the Aether from Jane?" Evalith was genuinely concerned for this mortal, upon feeling her energy, she knew her feelings for Thor were real. Her father grimaced before leaving the library, "No, there is not."

The Asgardian sun shone through the windows, the breeze pushing the hair from Jane's face. She and Thor leaned against the stone wall, overlooking the pure waters. The buildings stood tall, golden in the sunlight and boats floated gently on the water. "I promise you Jane Foster, I will find a way to take the Aether from your body." Thor held her hands, she felt safe completely forgetting about how she found the Aether in the first place. "No, Thor, Darcy and I found gaps in the gravity. That's it! That must be how I found the Aether. It's the only logical explanation." Shifting his weight, Thor leaned in closer, "Once, every thousand or so years, a convergence is experienced where the nine realms align, if Malekith is alive, he must sense the Aether and the oncoming convergence." Jane was worried, watching the energy pulse from her arm. "I'll find a way Jane, you have nothing to fear". He leaned in, giving her a kiss two years in the waiting and Jane forget her troubles.

"Well, well what a public display of affection brother!" Evalith crossed over with Frigga, a smile from ear to ear. "Jane, this is my mother Frigga, queen of Asgard." Thor greeted his mother as Jane flushed red in the face. Evalith felt the embarrassment, "Oh big brother, give the poor girl some warning!" Jane fixed her dress before awkwardly bowing to Frigga. Thor chuckled and pulled Jane toward his chest. And Evalith felt a pang of jealousy, she wanted Loki and no one could ever know. Frigga stepped forward, examining Jane closely, "You're the gorgeous mortal that has taken my son's heart." Jane blushed again, placing a hand on Thor's chest. The ground rumbled when a guards came running from the courts. Frigga looked at Evalith and Thor "It's coming from the prisons, go you two and I'll watch over Jane." Dropping his robe, Thor summoned Mjölnir before leaping off the edge. Evalith swayed the air and followed after Thor, knowing Loki was in the prisons.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! Here is chapter 3, technically because I don't want to include the prologue as a chapter. Warning –spoiler alert – here also, just warning those that have not yet seen Thor: The Dark World. Review, message and comment. I would love the feedback! **

The fighting that ensued was more deprived of space than anything else, rebel prisoners weren't a problem for the warriors. It was the apparent invasion of the _apparent _now - existing Dark Elves. Fandral made his way through the fight, alongside Volstagg. The wisp of his ridicoulsy perfect moustache moving with every slash of his sword. Thunder cracked through prison walls as Thor and Evalith arrived. Shoving one rebel to the wall, Fandral turn another with his arm, "A little bit late don't you think?" Thor slammed Mjlonir into the ground, the noise bellowed through the hall. "Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you." One daring rebel smacked Thor with his mace, and without a flinch Thor retorted, "And now you do not have my word." And the fighting continued. Volstagg bowled over a few prisoners with one swipe and Evalith flung them back into cells with a wave of her hand. One grunt of a man took Evalith by her hair and slammed her into the golden wall of one of the cells. Twisting her hip, one kick to the man's knee cap caused a snap and sent him rolling to the floor. Wiping the sweat off her head Evalith looked up, to see Loki hitting the surface of the cell. "Loki! What's happened, what is going on?" And before an unusually frantic Loki could reply, Evalith was pulled away by Volstagg shouting something about her mother.

_Frigga hastily walked and Jane struggled to keep up. "Listen to me carefully, you will do as I say exactly as I say it understood? Odin has never been a good liar" Jane continued to follow Frigga to a chamber, "Yes ma'am" She answered. Upon arriving to the chamber, Malekith and Algrim, now a Kursed were standing by the open cascade. Frigga paced toward him with a blade in her hand, steering Jane back behind her. "If you leave now creature, you may survive this." The city crumbled around them, explosions rang in the air, and fire swam through Asgard. Malekith stepped to the queen, "I have sensed the Aether and you will not stop me." Frigga grinned ever so slightly before lunging toward the Dark Elf, slashing his shoulder and forearm. Frigga spun and was caught by Algrim, who had her throat holding the knife to her back. Satisfied, Malekith turned to Jane, his hand outreached and it went straight through her. An illusion. Cursing, Malekith stormed to Frigga, "Where is she witch?!" Struggling against Algrim she stood her ground, "I'll never tell you''. The Dark Elf's death white eyes agreed, and Algrim plunged the knife into Frigga's back. Blood trickling down her back, her face became ghostly white. The crack of Mjlonir made contact, burning half of Malekith's face before he retreated. And the Queen of Asgard fell._

The Allfather stood on the steps in front of his throne. The creases in his forehead deep with sadness, his one good eye bloodshot. Evalith tried hard to block the energy in the throne room. All she wanted was Loki, seeing him in his cell broke her heart, not being able to hear his voice hurt. And now her mother was gone, she tried to not let the energy from her father and brother affect her. "You're saying we should do nothing?" Thor was beside himself with anger. Odin rubbed his forehead, "We have the Aether and they will come to us!" Evalith couldn't stay quiet, not this time, "And by that time father, the Dark Elves will lay waste to us." Her watery lilac eyes travelled from Thor to the Allfather. Odin turned to his guards, "Keep the mortal under constant watch at all times. There will be no further discussion."

Thor, his warrior three and Evalith sat around the table while Heimdallr placed himself against the brick. The Bifrost was closed on the decree of the Allfather, so there was no need for the guardian to be present on the Bifrost. "You are asking us to commit the highest of treason" Sif was the first to reply after hearing the outlandish idea. Volstagg spoke next, "And, how would you leave Asgard? The Bifrost is closed is it not?" Heimdallr stepped toward the table next to Fandral, "There is one other way, known only to a few." Thor clasped his hands together "It is known only to one to be exact" Volstagg coughed on his grog in disbelief. "You're joking! He wouldn't help you" Fandral brushed his beard with his fingertips. "Thor, please, you know he will betray you" Sif pleaded to Thor whilst receiving a glare that would leave a frost giant petrified from Evalith. "He will try. But this is what we must do" As Thor stood, they all did, in agreement.

"_Did she suffer?" Loki sat bloodied due to the destruction of his prison cell. "I'm not here to play these games Loki. We need your secret way out of Asgard." Loki propped his head up from the white wall, trying hard to not look at Evalith for too long. He sneered, "You must be truly desperate, coming to me for help." Thor leaned in close to the force field that contained his brother, "You betray me, and I will kill you" It took all of Evalith's strength not to belt Thor over the head. A grin spread over Loki's face, "When do we start?"_

Sif smashed the faces of the guards on the door before kicking it open, "Are you ready?" the jealousy hissed from her lips. Jane sat up from the cushion, feeling relief seeing Thor behind the lady Sif. "Okay, what is going on? Thor where are we going?" Jane walked quickly beside her God of Thunder before they stopped. Loki and Evalith appeared around one of the corners.

"_Damn you Loki, why must you be so foolish?" Evalith punched Loki on the arm. Yes she was angry he let go of the Bifrost, leaving her. But no, she couldn't blame him. She loved the God of Mischief after all. He brushed her auburn hair behind her ear, "I'm here now and that's all that matters". Only Evalith knew Loki for what he really was. And by that, she was upset and grateful at the same time. Gently, Loki kissed her on the cheek, "Better make my presence known." Refraining from laughing at his smugness, she followed Loki around the corner._

As they left Sif to deal with the guards, Jane was livid at the fact Loki was joining them. And Evalith tried to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible. "You betray him and I will kill you" Sif reminded the trickster as he merely smiled at her, "Nice to see you to Sif". Thor lead them to the grand hall, were the Dark Elves had crashed one of their ships. Volstagg walked over to Thor, "I will try my best to buy you as much time as possible." Jane bowed her head as she followed Thor and Evalith into the ship. But before Loki could join them, Volstagg placed a heavy hand on the God's chest, "You even think of betraying them and I'll-"Loki shrugged, "What? You'll kill me? Evidently there is a line up." The interior of the ship was cold and harsh and Thor was slamming blindly on different buttons. Outside the guards caught up with them, so Volstagg ensued, swinging his entire body weight and knocking over three guards at time. "Thor, press the buttons gently!" Evalith stood next to her brother, "I am pressing them gently Evalith. See? Gently!" One slam of a button and the ship lifted from the ground, Thor bellowed in triumph while Loki just sighed in embarrassment.

It was of course not the cleanest exit from the castle, "I think you missed a column back there" Loki said sarcastically. "Shut up Loki", Thor swayed as he piloted the ship, knocking over towers as they went. Hands placed outward on either side, Thor concentrated trying not to hit anymore structures. The constant swaying sent Jane fainting, "She's fine I have her!" Evalith caught her just in time. The guards of Asgard, on the orders of Odin, entered into flight pursuit of Thor, Loki, Evalith and the mortal. "You should let me fly the ship, I am clearly the best pilot!" Evalith rolled her eyes at Loki as she held onto Jane. She certainly hadn't missed the arguments between Loki and Thor. "You know they are after us now. And now they are shooting at us!" Thor turned to his brother, "Yes thank you Loki, the commentary is indeed not distracting at all!" Rushing above the water, sky blurred around them.

Evalith joined Loki's side, "Is now okay?" And he knew exactly what his girl was talking about. He thought it was be quite humorous to spring such information on his oaf of a brother now, so he went along with it.

Thor glanced over to the two, standing quite close to each other. Confused at the least.

"Darling, are you sure you wish to share with your dear brother now? Are you sure it is appropriate in this situation?" Loki's grin was pure evil and Thor still stood confused, trying to maintain the centre of the ship.

"What are you both talking about!?" Thor now saw the hand around Evalith's waist. And in that moment, Loki could have sworn the mighty God of Thunder was to faint. "You must be joking!" Thor leaned to the right, hitting the side of the bridge.

Evalith couldn't help but giggle at her only brother. "This is no joke Thor. And technically, he isn't my brother, so it isn't anything to cringe about"

But Thor still cringed in disbelief, "Does that mean you both are… does it mean you have – "

"No you damn oaf! Despite the madness of my flaws, I'm still a gentleman" Was the last thing Loki said before Thor pushed him from the ship. Evalith just stared at her big brother, "Really Thor? Did you have to throw him out?" Content with his actions, Thor picked up Jane who was still unconscious, "We are discussing this later my little sister." Evalith groaned and followed Thor out of the ship. Landing on the small vessel piloted by Fandral, Loki lifted himself up, "Never were graceful were you Loki?" Fandral laughed as he veered the ship to the left toward the mountain range. Thor carefully placed Jane down onto the ship before joining Fandral. "Are you ready my friend?" Fandral nodded hesitantly and grabbed the rope, "For Asgard!" Then he disappeared, swinging underneath the vessel, ploughing onto another full of guards.

"Now Loki, show us your way out of here" Thor moved Loki to the back of the ship. Grasping the wheel, Loki sent them straight into the direction of the mountain. "Are you mad!?" Thor held Jane closely, not believing what his brother was about to do. Loki took Evalith by the waist, "A little bit" His mischievous smile directed toward the gap in the mountain.


	5. Chapter 4

**I got my first review, and it made me feel even more determined to keep up with this fanfic. I really love how these characters are turning out.**

The ancient ships jutted out from the green mist, the air felt dirty. The journey through the ruins of Svartalfheim was uncomfortable to say the least, except for Loki who basked in the confusion of Thor. Obviously because the truth between he and Evalith was revealed, in a really untimely circumstance. Evalith sat in the middle, twiddling her thumbs, occasionally looking at her brother then the floor of the vessel. "So. How long has this been going on?" Thor sat upright, next to Jane. Evalith looked at Loki, signalling to keep his mouth shut, she will handle it. "After the truth of Loki's true heritage was learnt, he couldn't keep his feelings hidden from me anymore. Believe me, Thor, I was taken aback, but it all made sense." Thor watched his sister as she spoke, he really wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. It was something he didn't need on top of the Dark Elves and the Aether in Jane, who was growing weaker by the minute. But as his sister made clear, Loki wasn't their brother. He was the born son of Laufey. Rubbing his temples, Thor moved over to Loki's side as Evalith moved to sit with Jane. "What lies have you fed her? I wish I could trust you, but this, this is too far. Did you not stop to think of the repercussions if Odin or the rest of Asgard found out?" Thor's voice was stern. Loki veered the ship toward the left, "I have fed her no lies, I do love her Thor" And for a moment, Thor felt as though Loki was being sincere. "Does she know that the Loki we knew as children is dead?" he put it bluntly. In the distance, Evalith could sense the energy of Malekith, "Up a head, I can feel the Kursed". Jane became paler and the veins around the bridge of her nose became darker. Loki's emerald eyes glinted, "When I'm with her, that Loki doesn't feel dead."

The wind bashed against them as they trekked over the dust ridden hill. The air was thick with rust and rotting debris. The dry dust scratched Evalith as Loki held her shoulders, he did his best to shield her from the dirt ridden gust. Thor carried Jane in his arms, she felt cool and weak with her eyes glazing over. Through the fog, the gargantuan ship lay still above the ground. "You know, this plan of yours could get us killed" Loki left Evalith with Jane, kneeling next to Thor he scouted the playing field. Thor squinted his eyes before turning to him, "Most likely, but can I trust you Loki?" And before Thor received an answer, Loki shoved his small knife right into Thor's stomach and the sudden sting sent Thor rolling down the hill. Loki grinned following him down, "I wouldn't trust me". Jane scrambled to her feet shouting at Loki, struggling down the hill. Evalith couldn't move. _How could he do this? After everything. _Rushing after a weak Jane, Evalith couldn't understand what was going on.

"You stupid, stupid man. All I wanted was to see you and Odin dead at my feet. You really think I'd help you?" Loki kicked the God in the stomach, sending him rolling again. His breathing became heavy and the wind picked up. Malekith and his Kursed came marching from the ship, spectators to this surprising scene. Thor outstretched his hand attempting to summon Mjlonir and with a hefty strike Loki took off his hand. His cry echoed, pain traveling to the rest of his arm. "Loki stop! Stop it!" Jane was panicking, seeing Thor writing in pain. Evalith ran to her brother, Mjlonir just shy of his body. Another scream ran through the air, Loki took Jane throwing her to Malekith's feet. "Malekith, a gift! And all I want in return is a seat in which to watch Asgard burn!" Jane coughed, holding her stomach. Raising an eyebrow, Malekith turned to Algrim, "He is an enemy of Asgard, and he was in the cells with other prisoners." Malekith nodded, lifting Jane from the ground and the Aether spilled from her body. "Now Loki, NOW!" With quick speed Thor spun from the ground and Loki lifted the illusion. Grasping Mjlonir Thor summoned thunder and lightning directed straight to the venerable Aether. Evalith wisped to Loki and Jane, directing the energy away from them as the cackling of the thunder pushed Malekith and his Kursed off their feet. Silence fell, Loki looked up to find Malekith absorbing the Aether. _It really can't be destroyed. _The leader of the Dark Elves' skin grew darker, his eyes became a sheen of the darkest blue and the Aether flowed through his veins. One sway of his arm sent Thor to the base of the hill. Algrim directed his attention to Evalith, the ground rumbling with each step he took. Evalith hid Jane behind some stones before turning to the creature.

With swift hits, Loki brought down a Dark Elf. Spinning, he knocked another to the ground, bringing down a knife through its chest. Another clawed at his face, twisting his leg, Loki kicked the Dark Elf upside the jaw whilst stabbing another in the shoulder blade. Every now and then, flashes of red blinded him as Malekith let the Aether do his bidding. A Dark Elf swayed, hitting Loki in the face then pushing him to the ground. A handful of dirt, Loki threw in the Elf's eyes proceeding to slash its knee caps causing it to writhe on the ground.

Thor was lifted to the ground again. Malekith threw him around like a rag doll. Thor rushed back up, with Mjlonir in his hand he jumped toward Malekith, sending Mjlonir down on the Dark Elf's face. Wiping off the blood, Malekith pulled his arms up sending Aether straight to Thor's direction. Bringing Mjlonir in front of him, the ravaged land of what was left of Svartalfheim shifted, when thunder met Aether.

Dodging to the left, Evalith sent the Kursed the ground. With her mind she lifted a boulder from the ground, throwing it on Algrim. His head burned with flames, his helmet glowing with heat. Turning her hands, Evalith flew behind the creature and but she wasn't quick enough. Algrim blocked her strike, sending her to the base of the hill near Thor and Malekith. Her knees wobbled and her arms shook. Boulder after boulder she sent them flying toward the Kursed. Missing each time. Her mind was fading, she was losing her strength.

One more strike with Aether and Malekith was satisfied, Thor didn't get back up and Malekith gestured Algrim back to the ship. The Kursed took Evalith by her wrists, dragging her to Malekith. The Dark Elf arched his eyebrows, his serpent lips came to a point. He dug his nails into the back of Evalith's neck, short and shallow breathes spilling from her mouth.

As he regained his consciousness, Thor watched as Malekith held his sister.

Putting down the last Dark Elf, sweat fell from Loki's face when he noticed Evalith in Malekith's hands.

As Malekith dug his nails into her neck, the Aether and blood dripped from the front of Evalith's throat. The light left the Goddess of Telek and Energy. Evalith slumped on the ground in front of Malekith, her lifeless body covered in blood. Loki screamed running to her, being stopped by Algrim as Malekith headed for the ship. Taking a fallen sword, Loki plunged in right in the heart of the Kursed. "See you in Hel monster!" Loki crossed back toward Thor who got back up from the dirt. The Kursed looked at the sword, a loud hiss came from his wound as the dark matter grenade exploded, causing the creature to collapse in on himself. The sound that came from Algrim was nothing the Gods had ever heard before. Once the implosion stopped, Loki threw himself over Evalith, tears rolling down his cheeks. As he sat there with Evalith's body in his lap, he rocked back and forth unable to control himself, "This isn't right! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Rushing over Jane moved past Thor, "Oh God. Oh no." His knuckles turning white, Thor screamed to the heavens and thunder roared throughout the sky.

Her face was dark and cracked along the sides. Loki's hand hovered over her face, grasping her limp hand and he pressed his head against hers. His tears spilt on her face, and his eyes began to sting.

"_Do you remember when I beat you in the race around the garden big brother?" Little Evalith giggled, holding the sapphire butterfly in her hands. Loki's heart felt like it would burst from his chest, he loved being by his sister's side. To him, it felt like home. Her pastel eyes shone in the sun, and her hair was bright as golden silk. "Yes, yes I remember that. But you cheated." Loki egged his little sister into an argument. She was adorable when she got defensive. She crossed her arms together, "I did not!" she huffed. Loki just laughed, pulling his sister for a hug. "I know, you are a faster runner than I." Calming down, Evalith giggled again, "I knew it!" So proud of herself. Jumping on her brothers back, Loki held her arms to keep her up. "Hey big brother, will you always be here for me? To protect me from the bad creatures in mother's stories?" Loki turned his head to his sisters, his heart skipped a beat "Of course Evalith, I'll always be here to protect you." _


	6. Chapter 5

**I have been loving this feedback everyone! I didn't think this would become so popular so soon! I was nervous writing a full on fight scene, and juggling it between three characters. Reviews, comments and messages are so valued to me. Now, let's get this chapter started!**

It was hours before Thor could take Loki away from the body. He refused to leave her there, all by herself on the rotting planet, she deserved better than that. She deserved better than _him. _Thor shook his brother by the shoulders, he had never seen the usually deceivingly evil God like this. He had completely shut down. "Loki please. Get up. For Evalith's sake, get up. We must stop Malekith before the convergence."

Jane Foster sat quietly beside some stones, unable to keep the images from the Aether out of her mind. When the Aether left her body, she saw the convergence and the world burning toward the sun. The Dark Elves had risen and Malekith had brought the entirety of the realms onto darkness. The images played over and over, like a terrifying rerun. _If I hadn't discovered the gravity gaps, this wouldn't have happened. Evalith would still be here. _

"What is the point anymore? I lost the only person in all the realms that never gave up on me. And I let her down Thor. I broke the promise!" Loki screamed, bashing his fists on the ground, he had cuts all over his hands. _I couldn't even keep her safe. _Thor sighed and kneeled down next to his brother, "Loki. This wasn't you're doing. But Evalith would want you to bring down Malekith, so this doesn't happen to anyone else." Loki scratched his neck, "I don't care about anyone else!" Jane sat up, running over to Thor with her mobile in her hand. She looked surprised and flustered, "Thor I'm getting a call from Darcy! There has a gap in the gravity here." Thor looked at his brother, trying to plead once more, "Loki, please." Loki slowly lifted his head with tears still trickling down his face, "No". And with that, the God of Mischief had simply disappeared. He was truly broken now.

"_Allfather, there was no sign of Thor, Loki or the mortal. But there was a body." The guard bowed in front of his king. Odin laid his hands on his lap, pulling his head up, "Who was it?" But he already knew the answer to that. "Allfather… It… It was the princess Evalith." Lifting Gungnir, Odin in his rage slammed the spear onto the ground._

Jane and Thor walked across the dirt and dust, following the signal from the mobile phone. "It has to be a gravity gap Darcy and Ian found." Entering a cave, Jane held her phone higher and the signal grew stronger. Taking a small rock from her feet, she threw it in front of her and it vanished. "There it is!" Holding Thor's hand, they walked through the gap. Another blink and Jane found herself back in rainy London and Thor stood behind her, "What do we do now?" Immediately, Jane had an idea, "We have to go find Darcy, Ian and Erik. We need their help!" Getting back into her car that was left behind from the when they first discovered the gaps, Jane started the car, of course, Thor had a little trouble getting in. "You mortals should definitely create large forms of transportation!" Jane laughed at her God of Thunder and revved the engine.

Jane burst through the door completely shocking Darcy and Ian. "Where the hell have you been, you can't just pop into the rainbow road and not call!" Jane rushed passed Darcy, where she found Erik pantless on the dining room table, "It helps him think" Ian cleared that up. "Where are the toasters?!" Jane was rummaging through the mess, "We need them to shift the energy to stop the convergence." Thor hung Mjolnir on the coat rack and joined Jane. Erik cleared the table, placing a map down with scribbles and markings all over it. "Now, I've marked exactly the centre of our convergence, this is where we need to be in order to shift the energy." Following his finger, Thor looked over the pantless man's shoulders. "Greenwich, do we know where this is?" Thor looked at Jane, and she looked at Darcy, who looked at Ian, who watched Erik, "I'll need to get my pants on."

Darcy and Ian ran around the area, "Hurry up Ian, we have to mallet in the toasters!" Ian was frazzled, following Darcy around to the misunderstanding of tourists and onlookers. Jane and Erik watched from the tower, as she fiddled with her machine, "This has to work, it has to shift the energy." All of a sudden, the area went quite. Waves threw themselves above and onto ground and becoming clearer was the ship of the Dark Elves. Hitting the concrete, the giant ship broke through sending chunks of debris flying in to the air. Everywhere people ran in a frantic dash to get away, "We don't have enough time, grab the toaster and come on!" Ian picked up the two toasters and ran behind Darcy. Erik looked up at the sky, it was growing dark. The wind picked up, knocking over those who were trying to get away from the giant alien ship. The lights dimmed down, and the door opened, stepping out, Malekith looked around him. Looking at the sky, Jane and Erik watched as the nine realms began to come in closer reach. "It is almost time!" Malekith yelled to his Dark Elves. Thunder bellowed through the grey skies, and lightning screeched alongside it. Thor landed heavily in front of the Dark Elf, "I accept your surrender."

The area shifted, but it was Malekith who had the advantage. Wielding the Aether, he threw the energy at Thor, knocking the God backwards. "You know, with such a grand power, I would have thought you'd hit harder." Malekith yelled, running to Thor, Aether flowing around him. Thor jumped into the air, Mjolnir connecting with the Dark Elf's stomach. Grunting, Malekith whipped the crimson energy into Thor, sending him into a car. Malekith ensued the God, blow after blow the Aether hit Thor. And with every offense, Thor struck Malekith with lightning. Jane watched as the two fought, "There has to be something we can do!" Following Jane, Erik called out to her, "We have to use the devices, the convergence is almost complete!" Getting down the stairs, Thor flew past, crashing into a nearby building. Malekith walked back to the centre, below the alignment of the nine realms and outstretched his hands. The Aether travelled from his fingertips, intertwining above him. "It's too late" Jane breathed.

The Aether spread wider the further it got into the air. Malekith kept his arms out and head high as he watched the Aether turn the area around him dark. The crimson darkness of the Aether whirled, as it spread through Earth and the nine realms. "Thor, we're too late. We can't get close enough." Jane stood next to Thor. Turning to Erik, he took the devices, "But I can." And he ran into the darkness. He could barely see anything around him. The wind pushed against, and Thor pushed back. On the outside, Jane couldn't bear to stand on the sidelines, she looked on as the darkness was spreading. He legs froze and she couldn't move. She couldn't run away. Until it was too late.

Just as she thought the dark would consumer her, Jane rubbed her eyes and the Aether was not touching her, but going _around _her. She lifted her head. Evalith stood, pressing the Aether away from Jane, turning her head she smiled at the mortal, "You should run now". Unable to comprehend, Jane nodded and followed Erik. Evalith spun and entered the darkness. The world seemed to run in slow motion. With every step the Aether pushed away from the Goddess of Telek and Energy. Her hands splayed, she convulsed the energy into her veins.

Thor felt the Aether's force fade around him, stepping to the side, he saw Evalith using her energy to consume to Aether, "Evalith!" His sister turned to him, smiling, "Thor! Now!" Malekith just opened his eyes, he could feel the Aether leaving the convergence, "What?" Looking down, he saw the Goddess he killed on Svartalfheim and she was manipulating the Aether. "Witch!" he screamed. Thor pushed forward, "It's over Malekith!" and he threw one of the devices, but Malekith caught it.

Jane noticed the sudden flashing and beeping from her machine, realising what it meant, she switched the button on.

Evalith absorbed the Aether, as her brother threw the device at Malekith. And then, his arm vanished.

Thor threw the next device, "Now Jane!" Switching the button again, Malekith lost his other arm. Looking down, the Dark Elf smirked, "You think that this will stop me?!" The Aether still streamed from his body. Thor sped forward with Mjolnir in his hand, and smacked Malekith into his ship, his body denting around it. Evalith lunged forward, digging her nails into the Dark Elf's throat, "No, but this will" And in that instant, Malekith jolted looking down at his torso. Black matter engrossed from his neck pulling in he and part of the ship and all he could do was scream and writhe. Thor directed lightning to the ship, creating a gravitational void that Malekith fell through. The Aether dropped and the realms left out of alignment. Thor collapsed and Jane ran to him. The ship began to fall forward. "Thor! Move! Come on, please move!" He didn't respond. Laying across his chest, Jane squeezed her eyes.

Still in the air, Evalith raced up higher. Clapping her hands together, Evalith created a gravitational gap and used her mind to pull the ship in, taking the Aether with it. Slowly, the ship fell into the void. Landing back onto the ground Evalith stopped the debris mid-air, directing it to the river. She hurried to her brother, who was still bloodied and bruised on the ground. Holding her hand to his forehead, his wounds started to recede. Jane smiled and cried, happily. Thor opened his eyes, feeling absolutely swell. "Evalith! We thought you were gone" He pulled his sister for a hug, "Goodness, brother, you think I am that weak?" Jane pointed to the sky, "The convergence, its over!" Thor stood from the ground, holding Jane, leaning in he kissed her. "And… I'm moving now." Evalith giggled at her brother, and walked over to a stunned Erik. "Hello, I am Evalith. Thor's little sister. I was dead before but you mortals sure get yourselves into crazy predicaments so thank you for all your help." Erik looked the Goddess up and down, before fainting.

_Jane, Erik, Darcy and Ian sat quietly around the dining table. Jane took a sip of coffee, Ian crunched on his cereal and Erik was reading the paper. "He'll be back." Darcy smiled at Jane. "Oh yeah, well you know it's only been two days." Erik put down the paper, "Did he say why he and Evalith had to leave?" Jane sipped her coffee, "Well, they kind of committed treason, and Asgard thinks that Evalith is dead, so yeah" Nonchalant. They sat in silence again. Darcy looked up again, "Oh"._


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes guys, Evalith is alive and back. So that is cleared up, some people were a bit confused but now I know what I need to develop on **** This is the last chapter for Onto The Darkness, and drafts are already in progress for the next fic!**

Waters flowed smoothly, gently brushing against the shores. Asgard stood tall and bright, its towers reached into the sky among the clouds. The grand hall was silent, the Allfather sat on his throne leaning on his hand. Thor and Evalith stood side by side. Shewas growing stronger by the day, discovering new powers and strengths. The whole of the realm rejoiced when she and Thor returned. The intricate detailing of her new armoured corset hugged her waist and green silk draped over her shoulders, complementing her eyes and hair. Holding Mjlonir, Thor walked forward, "Father, I can't do this. I fear I am not fit to be king. Loki possessed the qualities and knowledge of ruling than I ever could." Evalith's heart raced at the sound of his name, he disappeared when he thought she was dead at the hands of Malekith. And quietly confessing to herself, she hadn't known what happened, or how to she came to aid Thor in London, it was all a blur. All she remembered was darkness.

Odin leaned forward, studying his children carefully, "And what will you do Thor? Upon the height of the convergence, all of the nine realms watched you give your life for them." "I will continue to protect the nine realms with my life. It need not matter if you declare Jane could stay beside me during my reign or you banished me. This isn't for her. I would rather be a good man, than a great king." The Allfather stroked his beard and turned his focus to Evalith, "What is your take on this matter at hand?" She stepped next to her brother, "I stand by him, it is his decision and I am prepared to take on any responsibilities should you fall into Odinsleep. But for now, I protect the realms with my brother." The king of Asgard rose from his throne, taking one step down, "I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you well. But I say this, you are warriors of Asgard, and you will protect it" Bowing ever slightly, Thor turned back toward the corridors. Evalith bowed also, following after Thor. _I miss you Loki, you damn fool. _

_Since their return, Evalith was constantly followed by Thor. Everywhere she went, he would be next to her. She wanted to tell him it was alright, that she didn't need him to be with her all hours of the day, she didn't want to burden him like that. Especially after what happened._

As she walked away, a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Her hands clenched, energy rising within her, she spun around. Loki took her face in his hands, a smile across his face. She held his wrists and her eyes started to water. "I thought I lost you!" Loki kissed her delicately. Her eyes widened, "Loki no!-" Peering over him, the Allfather was not on his throne. "But where's Odin, how did you-" She took a breath and stepped back, her veins burned and her mind was beginning to fade. "Yes, Evalith I know. I can explain. I'm keeping my promise this time." Taking Evalith in his arms, he hugged her tightly and this time, he wasn't letting her go again.

_At night she dreamt of the Aether mixed in her blood, she saw herself destroy the entire universe. She would dream of a world onto darkness, and how she watched it burn. And every night Evalith would wake in sheer terror, her veins wretched, muscles tightened and her mind would collapse. And when she was inconsolable after a nightmare, Loki held her in his arms until she fell back to sleep. "I'll never leave again." He would whisper each night, and when she closed her eyes the pain went away._


End file.
